bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Double Eviction
Double Evictions are a special event on Big Brother where two houseguests are evicted in the same week. This often involves speeding up the game by having the HoH competition, nomination ceremony, veto competition, veto ceremony, and eviction all held within the span of 2-3 days or happening in a single night. The very first double eviction was in Big Brother 5. Types of Double Eviction Two Evictions in One Week *Often, the HouseGuests will compete for HOH following the previous eviction and then the new HOH will immediately nominate two people for eviction during the live show. The next day, they will compete in the POV and have the next eviction within the next two or three days. This was first seen in Big Brother 5 and has occurred in most seasons since. Two Evictions in One Day *Fast Forward evictions are more fast paced. HouseGuests are informed of the Fast Forward immediately before or after an eviction. Someone is crowned the new HOH, and he or she only has the ad break to name his or her nominees. The POV competition is usually short due to being performed live. The Veto ceremony is also held live, and then another eviction occurs all within one hour. This eviction first occurred in Big Brother All-Stars. Eviction by Pairs *In Big Brother 9, there were 16 HouseGuests who competed in pairs. For the first two weeks, they were evicted in said pairs. Instant Eviction *On Big Brother Canada, there are instant evictions. This is a variation of the "two evictions in one week" but houseguests are given a few minutes warning before the upcoming eviction. In addition, the PoV may not normally be up for grabs during this eviction cycle, meaning the initial nominees will face the vote. There is no studio audience as instant evictions are pre-recorded and the live feeds are cut until the episode airs to keep the results as secret as possible. Double Eviction Vote *Introduced on Big Brother Canada 3, the Double Eviction Vote sees the HoH nominate 3 houseguest for eviction with 2 being evicted. The voting process for this round in that houseguest vote in to save a houseguest. Originally, this method was used for then second round of "Two Evictions in one night", making it a triple eviction night. Fake Double Eviction *Introduced on Big Brother UK 2004, the UK sent home two people. Michelle and Emma went to a secret room and stayed in that room and observed the other housemates. After Emma was expelled, Michelle went back into the house to compete once again, getting a second chance. *Similar to Big Brother UK 2004, on Big Brother Canada 4 the houseguests competed in a normal double eviction and evicted Kelsey and Loveita, thinking they were gone for good. However, the two went to stay in a Secret Suite and were spying on the houseguests for a week. At the end of the week, the houseguests currently in the house voted to bring back one of the two, and they chose Kelsey, giving her a second chance, officially evicting Loveita. Trivia *Big Brother 6, 7, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, and all 4 Canadian seasons are the only seasons to have multiple double evictions. **Big Brother 14, 15, 16, 17, Canada 1, Canada 3 and Canada 4 are the only seasons to have multiple "Two Evictions in one night." ***Canada 4's first double eviction was fake, however, so it is questionable whether or not to count it, although there were two people officially evicted the week after, the person who was voted off (Dallas), and then the person who did not get voted back in. *A double eviction was planned for Big Brother 11 but was cancelled due to Chima Simone's expulsion. *Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1 is the only Pinoy Big Brother season where all evictions were double evictions. *The Double Up, Teen Clash, Unlimited and All In seasons were the only seasons in Pinoy Big Brother to have multiple double evictions. *In Pinoy Big Brother 7, a double eviction was supposed to happen on Week 17 during the Teen Chapter of the series but due to consistent high ratings of the said chapter, it was cancelled, extending the stay of the remaining Teen Housemates for two more weeks overlapping with the arrival of the Adult Housemates for the Adults Chapter. Category:Twists Category:Big Brother 5 Category:Big Brother 6 Category:Big Brother All-Stars Category:Big Brother 8 Category:Big Brother 9 Category:Big Brother 10 Category:Big Brother 12 Category:Big Brother 13 Category:Big Brother 14 Category:Big Brother 15 Category:Big Brother 16 Category:Big Brother 17 Category:Big Brother 18 Category:Big Brother Canada 1 Category:Big Brother Canada 2 Category:Big Brother Canada 3 Category:Big Brother Canada 4 Category:Big Brother: Over The Top